ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Swampfire
Ultimate Swampfire is the evolved form of Swampfire. His first appearance was in The Final Battle: Part 2, making it Ben's first ultimate transformation, a reference to Ben's transformation to regular Swampfire in Alien Force, which was his first transformation when he puts on the Ultimatrix. 'Appearance' Ultimate Swampfire appears more of a humanoid tree instead of a walking plant like Swampfire. His body is now dark brown in color, and now has three blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue colored napalm kerosene gel-like solution on his arms, that he uses to generate blue colored flames that are about three times hotter than Swampfire's. He is still about the same size as his original form. He also has the same root-like feet as Swampfire. He now has a blue Heatblast-like face inside a blue bubble made of the same solution on his arms. His body is now composed of petrified wood which is generally wood that is turned into and hard as rock. His voice is now slightly deeper than Swampfire's. His Ultimatrix symbol is still on his chest and now sports 4 spikes. 'Powers and Abilities' Ultimate Swampfire's pyrokinetic and chlorokinetic abilities have dramatically increased. He is now made of petrified wood that makes him more resistant to damage. He has lethal fire bombs that knocked even Vilgax out cold. Ultimate Swampfire's blue colored flames are about three times hotter than Swampfire's. He can shoot a huge blue fire blast when he puts his hands together. He in addition possesses super strength, stronger than regular swampfires do to his higher durability. He has the same plant abilities as Swampfire although advanced but it is yet to be seen to what degree and is shown to be able to generate a vine from his body to touch the Ultimatix symbol. He can swim in water as seen in The Final Battle: Part 2. In ''Ultimate Crisis'', Ultimate Swampfire Super Strength is further displayed where he learns a move that emits a shock wave of blue fire, knocking out all nearby enemies. He can also create fire tornadoes to suck the enemy into its vortex and knocking them out. He appears to be a lot faster than he looks, in ''Ben 10,000 Returns'' he snuck up behind Eon so fast he hadn't noticed him, although it's possible he just went underground like wildvine. Weaknesses He is shown to be weak to electricity as shown in The Forge of Creation and Ultimate Aggregor. Like Heatblast, when he is in water his fire doesn't work. He is still capable of being held by someone with as much strength as Eon. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Ultimate Swampfire's only appearance in Alien Force was in ''The Final Battle: Part 2''. He battled Vilgax and gained the upper hand. He defeated him before Gwen and Max drove the ship into the ocean. Water then poured in and Vilgax reverted into his true form: a gigantic squid. He then tried to eat Ultimate Swampfire, but Ben escaped by transforming into Jetray. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Ultimate Swampfire reappears in Ultimate Aggregor where he and his team break in to take out Aggregor's minions, in which he easily defeats them. This is also the first time we see him using his bombs. He appeared in The Forge of Creation to fight Ultimate Aggregor. 10 year old Ben stated that he is just a copy of Wildvine because of their similar look and powers. Ben responded by saying: "Remember the time Wildvine did this?", and threw bombs at Ultimate Aggregor, which sprouted powerful vines that were able to hold him off for a couple of seconds. He is defeated after Aggregor electrocutes him. He makes an appearance in Eye of the Beholder to fight the Sentinels. In the episode, The Big Story he defeats the Plant Alien Jimmy was talking about. In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Swampfire is struck by Eon's time ray. When this happens, both Ultimate Swampfire and his normal form are killed. Later, Ben 10,000 restores them. 'Appearances' Ben 10: Alien Forcethumb|right|300px *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (First appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Ultimate Aggregor'' (First re-appearance) *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Big Story'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' 'Online Games' Project Exonaut In Project Exonaut, Ultimate Swampfire is an available Exosuit which is available for purchase at level 30. He is on the Banzai Squadron team, which favors stealth and agility over brute strength. Toon Football Ultimate Swampfire is also a toon football player in Toon Football and also the first Ultimate Alien to be in Toon Football. Ultimate Crisis 'Translation' *'Portuguese:' Fogo Selvagem Supremo/Ultimate Wildfire *'Dutch': Ultieme Moerasvuur (Ultieme from Ultimate, Moerasvuur from Swampfire) *'Polish: '''Ostateczny Szlamfajer (Ostateczny - Ultimate, Szlamfajer - Swampfire) *'Italian:' Ultra Fangofiammante (Ultra/ Ultimate, Fangofiammante/ Flaming mud) *'Norway:' Ultimat Myrild *'Bulgarian': Ултра Блатоплам (Ултра/ Ultimate, Блато-/ Swamp, -Плам/ Fire) *'Spanish(Latin America):' Fuego Pantanoso Supremo (Fuego Pantanoso - Swampfire ,Supremo - Supreme) *'Spanish(Spain): Ultimate Fangoso (Fangoso - Swampfire) *'Romanian: '''Flacara vie X(Live Flame X) *'Hungarian:'Láplövő X *Urdu:Ultimet Swampfiere *'Turkish (Türkçe): Ultimate Çamur Ateş *German: Ultimativer Schlammfeuer(From ultimativ/ultimate and Schlammfeuer/mud fire) 'Trivia' * ]]Ultimate Swampfire is the most used Ultimate Form. *Ultimate Swampfire's the second Ultimate Form to be defeated twice (he was beaten by Aggregor the first and Eon the second time). The first is Ultimate Spidermonkey). *In a beta Ben 10 action comic cover Ultimate Swampfire appeared to resemble Heatblast, being red, while the napalm shells were yellow. *It has been confirmed, by the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction website, that Ultimate Swampfire cannot regenerate, however, the Cartoon Network website says that he can regenerate. *Of the Ultimate forms, Ultimate Swampfire's physical structure changed much more drastically than the others with the exception of Ultimate Echo Echo. *Currently, he is Ben's most powerful fire-based alien. *In Ultimate Alien, season 1, Ultimate Swampfire is always electrocuted by Ra'ad's powers. This is proved in Ultimate Aggregor when Ra'ad electrocutes Ultimate Swampfire and again in the Forge of Creation, Ultimate Aggregor uses Ra'ad's powers to electrocute Ultimate Swampfire. *Every time Ultimate Swampfire transforms, he bends his arms at his elbows, and holds them upwards while shouting his name except in Ben 10,000 Returns. *Ben relies on Ultimate Swampfire alot as in Ultimate Aggregor, The Forge of Creation and Eye of the Beholder and Ben 10,000 Returns, Ben turned into Swampfire and then directly into Ultimate Swampfire. Curiously, except in In ''Eye of the Beholder'', each time Ben did this, he was forced to turn into another form or was defeated. *Ultimate Swampfire appeared in the web game Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Ultimate Alien Rescue. 'See Also' *Ultimate Swampfire Gallery Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Plant Alien Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fire Alien Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Revived Characters Category:Males Category:Allies